particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
IUPU
§The Wiki Administration team has concerns about the neutrality and accuracy of this article. These concerns can be discussed in the article's talk page. Until they are addressed, please do not remove this message.§ The IUPU & Anti IUPU Union War was an international conflict. Beginning of the Anti-IUPU and IUPU War Based on reports from the leadership of the International Unity Party Union IUPU, it appears that, in May 4174, the United Nations Terra (UNT) made a declaration of war against the IUPU. July 4175 - 6 Anti-IUPU Union fighter craft were sent to a small unprotected town in the south west in Valruzia. Up to about 4,000 people were killed and the Fighter craft managed to get away. In response the IUPU is sending it's military fleets and air craft to stop any further threats! and will stay just out of Aldegar waters. By August 4175 Aldegar will officially join the Anti-IUPU Union. Any military leaving Aldegar after August 4175 will be attacked and it will be officially at war with the International Unity Party Union IUPU and all it's allies! The IUPU military barricade will be made of: * In October 4175 - Valruzian air forces today conducted a series of air strikes on an Aldegar military base at the eastern side of the country. The attack severely damaged the buildings around the base and killed several Aldegerian soldiers. In January 4176 the International Unity Party Union IUPU and Anti-IUPU Union were officially at war! A 5 year cease fire was signed between the IUPU and Anti-IUPU Union on January 4176. Th e Cease fire will end on January 4181. In December 4176 the Trigunian Republic left the International Unity Party Union IUPU. The reason being, aggression with Aldegar. And even all the International Unity Party Union IUPU reckless and pointless military Alliance In February 4177 Royaume Sacré d'Alduri left the International Unity Party Union IUPU, for unknown reasons. Baltusia left the International Unity Party Union IUPU in 4177 for not wanting to be in the war. Aldegār Nationalist Party The Aldegār Nationalist Party founded the Anti-IUPU Union and the United Nations Terra (UNT). It was also responsible for the Valruzia Civil war in 4092 - 4122. The party founded and funded the Communist faction. Later it was responsible for the tension between Valruzia and Mordusia. Then the party tried to take out Valruzia and Baltusia in the Valruzia-Aldegar tensions. Where they would take the royal throne of Baltusia, and would have control over Valruzia! The Party also wanted the International Unity Party Union IUPU destroyed but this also failed. The Aldegār Nationalist Party then made the United Nations Terra to build power.And the made the Anti-IUPU Union. The Anti-IUPU Union has 20 party members at the start. Then It had Aldegar at a nation member. Making it grow many times in power! It's non-Cannon Due to some players taking the RP/Role Play not seriously, the International Unity Party Union IUPU put a veto on all RP/Role Play in the war. This comes as the Anti-IUPU Union was playing unfairly and not abiding by game rules! * Messaging players not to do with the RP to execute or ban opposition * Making an massive military so fast it's unrealistic. I.e within 3 years 10,000,000 troops were made with no evidence other than description page and claiming it. * Spamming players to leave the IUPU organization. * Spamming players to have their nations withdraw from the IUPU. * Spamming players to join their side and make events up that never happened. I.e The IUPU has invaded nations and forced them to join - Liberal Democrats of the Anti-IUPU Union * Dragging nations and players into the conflit that don't want part of it! Baltusia & Valruzia! Category:International and party organizations Category:International Unity Party Union Category:Anti IUPU Union